Beasts of the Night
by Random-Anime-Girl
Summary: Kiba's in heat, and Naruto can smell it. Will Naruto help Kiba with this little 'problem? Or will Kiba turn the offer down? Rated M for future mature content and language. R
1. Why won't it stop?

_**Beasts of the Night**_

Summary: Kiba's in heat, and Naruto can smell it. Will Naruto help Kiba with this little 'problem'? Or will Kiba turn the offer down? Rated M for future mature content and language.

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own naruto or it's characters...sniffle

Pairings: NaruKiba, but it starts off sounding like a KibaShino, but it's NOT!

Note: I'm open to other suggestions for pairings too. Please don't mind the spelling errors!

Note 2.0: When Naruto is talking to Kyuubi, Kyuubi will be **BOLD **and Naruto will be _Italics_

Chapter 1: Why won't it stop?!?

Kiba's POV:

'God dammit!' Kiba silently cursed. Why did this keep happening?

Kiba, Shino, and Hinata were currently on a D rank mission, they had to find a lost cat in the woods for some rich person, and for the second time this evening Kiba had a boner. Earlier(sp?) that night Shino had suggested making camp, and that he and Kiba could share a tent. Images of Kiba dominating Shino in the tent ran through Kiba's mind. And just now, Shino came back from his dip in the spring, wearing nothing except a pair of white boxers and his glasses( I bet he went into the water with them on too! Lol). Trying not to jump Shino, Kiba went to the springs for his turn.

'God dammit! Why am I getting so turned on so easily?!? It's driving me insane!' Kiba thought to himself as he lay down in the water. 'Though I've had these kind of thoughts before, they were only for one person…' he drifted into a daydream about a certain little blonde that he fancied. Said blonde was under Kiba, panting and moaning Kiba's name. Kiba, on the other hand, was groaning in pleasure. As they both climaxed, they screamed each others name in blind ecstasy. Kiba opened his eyes to see some of the water had become murky, thanks to his climax. 'Shit' was the only thing he could think at the moment.

Back at the camp Shino changed so that he was wearing his regular attire, with Hinata sitting across from him. Both were silent waiting for Kiba to return.

"um…Shino?" Hinata was barely over a whisper, as if someone else were listening. "Yeah Hinata?" Shino already knew what she was going to say, but decided on letting her say it for herself. "uh, well…do you think Kiba is ok? He's been acting weird lately and I'm worried…" she trailed off, saddness in her eyes. "Don't worry Hinata. Kiba will be back to normal within a few weeks, maybe a month." Shino said it somewhat like he knew what was wrong. "But whats …" Hinata was cut off by Kiba coming in, yawning loudly to let the know he was there. "Hey guys, I'm gonna hit the sack, I'm real tired." "Kay…night Kiba." "Um yes, goodnight Kiba!"

Kiba's night was full of dreams of dominating his blonde angel. God only knows how many times Kiba has to go running out of the tent, telling Shino he had to 'go to the bathroom. As Kiba was leaving for the fifth time that night, Shino said "Well, when your ready to talk, I'll be here." This grabbed Kiba's attention for a moment, before he felt his man-hood throb. "I'll tell you when I'm back!" , and with that he left, leaving a Shino to chuckle to himself. 'If you hadn't been moaning Naruto's name in your sleep, I'd ask who' Shino guietly thought.

**In Konoha**

'Damn!'

Naruto was leaning on his window-sill, cursing that it was a windy night. This was the first thing Naruto thought when he caught Kiba's scent, but, for the third time, the wind carried it away. Now, Naruto wasn't one to freely admit he was gay. But, then again, neither was Kiba. They had been friends forever, ever since after the exams, and trusted each other with their secrets. Though no one else seemed to notice, they would fool around, jokingly, with one another. You know, a slap on the ass here, a grope there, and a whole lot of whispering. Naruto had always wanted a relationship with Kiba, like more then a friendship. But would Kiba feel the same way? Or if they did end up together, how long until they told all their friends? What if he got rejected? All this ran through Naruto's head, trying to think of an answer before Kiba came home.

"Sigh…" Great! With all this running through his mind, he was sure not to get any sleep tonight.

Suddenly, as if to tease him, Kiba's scent drifted back to his nose.He took a deep breath in, then noticed something. He took another wiff of the air. There was something different about his smell this time.

**He's in heat**

_What?_

**Kit, I didn't expect even you to be this dense. I'm sure even bug boy's been able to tell whats up with your precious dog boy**

_I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL HIM THAT!!!_

**Fine, whatever you say. But none the less, your lover boy is definitly in heat….so you gonna help him with his little problem?**

…_what do you mean?_

**Come on! Haven't you noticed how he looks at you?Obviously not, otherwise youd notice he has the hots for you! He's majorly crushing on you dude.**

_Sh-shut up…(Naruto couldn't help but smile at this news)_

**Anyways, your friend is majorly horny. And from the look of it, he wants you to help him with his, e hehe, sexual needs flashes toothy grin and chuckles**

To say in the least, Naruto was completely dumbfounded. Does he really feel that way about me?!?

**Night kit. Oh, and if you have a wet dream about your boyfriend, try not to wake me okay?**

By now Naruto was a bright red. Well, now he had more to think about. Great…definitly no sleep tonight.

_**Random anime girl: Kay, so if you like it so far, yay! If you don't, boo on you!**_

**Kyuubi: …boo on you?**

_Naruto: __**Sigh**__ well, you 2 are off topic. R&R!_


	2. What am I supposed to say?

_**Beasts of the Night**_

Summary: Kiba's in heat, and Naruto can smell it. Will Naruto help Kiba with this little 'problem'? Or will Kiba turn the offer down? Rated M for future mature content and language.

/\/\

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…yet ()

Chapter 2: What am I supposed to say?

Well, to say Kiba was relieved that the mission was over would be a major understatement. He was almost jumping for joy when he found out the cat had managed to find it's way home. On the walk back home, Kiba thought over the talk he and Shino had had the other night. It had been awkward, yet a surprisingly short conversation.

FLASHBACK

"_So, you ready to tell me whats been going on with you yet?" Shino said monotonously_

_Kiba started to fidget at this point. "Well…um…do you know anything about dogs?"_

_Shino was alittle annoyed that Kiba wouldn't get to the point, but decided to go along with it anyways. "Yeah, I know stuff about dogs. One thing I know about dogs is that at a certain point in their lives they go into heat."_

_He said so plainly, Kiba couldn't help but laugh. "Hehe…yeah. That's sorta what I wanted to talk about. Uh, you know the Inuzuka clan, we have dog senses, right?" _

_Shino replied simply "Yes."_

"_Well…that's not the only thing we share with dogs. I only found out a few days before the mission that we also go into heat at acertain age."_

"_Alright. Are you gonna try to keep it secret?"_

"_YES!! I'm not gonna go around tellin' people I'm in heat!" Kiba almost yelled it out before covering his mouth._

" _sigh…that's not what I meant. I meant are you gonna tell Naruto."_

"_Wh…why w-would I tell h-him?…" Kiba started blushing madly at this point._

"_Lets get some sleep." With that, Shino turned out their light and And turned over. "Oh, and try not to say his name in your sleep again, okay?"_

END FLASHBACK

Kiba almost started blushing at remembering that last part. Well, at least he knew he could trust Shino.


End file.
